


Playtime

by Alisanne



Series: HD Aurors [84]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 23:02:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12467924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Draco ups the stakes.





	Playtime

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for DracoHarry100's prompt 502: High.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.

~

Playtime

~

Harry, high on chocolate and Draco, laughed. “Oh? Then you don’t mind if I finish your cake—” 

Reaching for the cake, Harry hissed as Draco smacked his hand and, in one smooth move, rolled him onto his back, straddling him. “You may have improved the cake’s flavour,” Draco said, smirking down at him, “but that doesn’t mean you get to consume it all.” 

“No?” Harry wrapped his legs around Draco’s waist, sighing as Draco settled between his thighs. “What _do_ I get, then?” 

Summoning what was left of the cake, Draco took a bite, before leaning down to kiss Harry. 

~

“I see what you mean about the chocolate,” Harry gasped once they broke for air. “Let’s try the strawberry for comparison.” 

“I’d hoped you’d be craving…meat,” Draco replied, wriggling his hips with a grin. 

“Merlin,” groaned Harry. “That was awful!” 

“It was,” Draco agreed. “But you’ll still let me fuck you, right?” 

Heat shot though Harry at the thought. “Yeah, I’ll give that another go.” 

“Excellent.” Draco’s eyes flashed, and he whispered something, and moments later, Harry’s arms were stretched out high over his head, his wrists bound. 

“What the—?” Harry cried. 

Draco’s smile was wicked. “Shall we play?” 

~


End file.
